Healthy Eating
by Twinspired
Summary: This is a one-shot of a typical night with Kakashi and his adopted son/brother Naruto. Naruto is up to his own shenanigans while Kakashi tries to make a packed lunch for tomorrow. Kakashi is very amused by his young charge. Naruto is Naruto. Even at the tender age of four, he has proven to be quite unique.


**AN: Hey guys...I made this little one shot while making lunch for my own Dad. I am still working on my other Naruto story, but this little diddy helped keep me sane while trying to write the last chapter of it. Its just a cute one shot of a what-if situation had Naruto grown up with someone who would have taken care of him. Probably too happy for Masashi Kishimoto, but I like it. With that...I hope you enjoy it and know, by this disclaimer, that I don't own Naruto and could never hope to have written something so wonderful.**

* * *

Kakashi grumbled from his warm spot on the couch. His tired bones creaked as he tried to get up from his reclined position.

A blonde head poked out from beneath the swath of blankets. "Kakashi nii-san." He called desperately.

The masked shinobi looked at his young charge, "Naruto, I have to make myself a lunch for tomorrow."

The young blonde pouted and crossed both of his pudgy arms across his chest. "But we were comfy. It's cold with you gone." Naruto grumbled, stamping his foot into the soft folds of the plush couch.

"Why don't you help me make my lunch?" Kakashi said trying to distract the blonde.

Naruto scrunched his face as he thought about it. His trademark smile cracked through and he shouted his agreement, which was almost loud enough for the neighbors across town to hear. "What are we going to make?" He asked as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

Kakashi immediately started pulling out bread, and meats for his sandwich. "You can make whatever you think I would like to eat, Naruto." He rubbed the blonde's head, messing up his hair and got back to his task.

Naruto couldn't see over the counter at all. He huffed angrily. While watching his brother set out more items to be used for the lunch, the little blonde troublemaker opened the fridge to choose his own items.

Once and a while Kakashi would glance and grin in amusement at Naruto. The blonde wasn't tall enough to see above the counter and his little arms had to work hard to search for things. He would grab the first thing his hand touched, bring it close to his face and either bring it back to his own work station or frown in annoyance and set it back on the mountain of a countertop.

Such a cute kid. After watching the young blonde struggle to grab some bottles only to knock them over and spill their contents, Kakashi started putting items closer to the edge for his small charge to grab.

When the teenager finished putting together his newly fixed lunch, he reached into the fridge to put it away only to have a loud voice pierce his sensitive ears, "Wait Nii-san."

He heard a couple of loud crashes and a shout. Kakashi watched as Naruto charged toward him, knocking over chairs and pans that appeared in his path. After straightening himself, Naruto proudly showed off his creation. Between two dry slices of bread was grain cereal, and what looked to be mayonnaise layered intermittently with other indistinctive sauces and condiments.

"What have you got there Naruto?"

"It's your lunch. Everything you need in one bite." His intense blue eyes spoke his innocent truth.

"What's in it?" Kakashi asked skeptically.

Naruto looked at Kakashi incredulously. He pointed at each layer as he spouted off, "Red, white, green, orange, brown…"

"Whoa, wait a minute Naruto. Those are colors, not foods."

"You always tell me a well-balanced meal is colorful." Naruto hurriedly pushed the sandwich into Kakashi's hands. "I chose all the colors I could find to put in your sandwich."

Kakashi held in his revulsion at the sight of the smelly mass his young charge named a sandwich. "Right. Well I can't wait to eat it tomorrow. Thank you Naruto."

"Love ya Nii-san." Naruto squeezed Kakashi's leg tightly.

A big hand reached down to ruffle blonde locks once again. "Love you too Naruto-kun."

They both walked to their fortress of blankets and snuggled once more as they drifted off to the sound of snowflakes hitting the frosted window of their little home.


End file.
